Chapter 345
|image = With Children 345.png |Release Date = 10 November 2014 |Chapter = 345 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 344 |Next Chapter = Chapter 346}}At the lab on his island, Frankenstein thanks the trio for coping well with the intense training. He also notes that there is a significant upgrade on M-21's state after lots of training and transforming after all. Karias reminds him that all credit should go to himself and Frankenstein calmly acknowledges the fact that he beat the hell out of M-21 very well. Frankenstein turns to Seira and thanks her for covering for Regis, who returned to do his own training but Seira says she is fine with this. When Frankenstein asks her how his master is doing, she replies that he is fine but he looks very depressed. Frankenstein understands, considering the current situation but Seira remarks that there is another reason for this. She continues on telling everyone not to be surprised by this: it is because Raskreia has returned to Lukedonia. Everyone becomes very shocked, not because they actually believe it to be the case but because they believe that all the stress they were under has now made them mad and as a result, they are hearing things. Then Tao notices some alerting news on his phone and reports to Frankenstein that events have occurred during their absence. At Frankenstein's Residence, Rael stands at the back uncomfortably, wishing the children to be out of the house so that he can start cleaning up. Shinwoo notices that Rael is lonely and asks him to join but Rael warns him not to be so cheeky. Ikhan also invites him to join but Rael dismisses the invitation again and clenches his fist in frustration. But he realizes his mistake and puts his fist down so not to upset Rai. He decides to put up with them but he is disturbed by Yuna, who offers him a packet of mikado. Rael impulsively acts to reject the offer, however, when he sees Rai is enjoying the mikados too, he accepts them immediately. Ikhan then asks why Seira left to go back home and Rael assures him that it was not for bad reasons and that she would be back soon. Both girls find it a shame that they have to return once again without seeing Regis and the children fear that he may be too ill. Rael wonders whether he was too harsh on Regis with his training but convinces himself that it is entirely Regis' fault for being weak. Then they all notice Regis walk out of his room and the children greet him with much delight. Regis realizes that he has missed school for several days after passing out against Rael and casually tells the children to calm down as he was just 'tired'. Regis tells the children to return home as it is late and offers to walk them back too. The children ask Regis to stay and recuperate but Regis insists with a deadly look that he walks them back. Before Regis leads the children out, Rael stops them and offers to come with them and the children are relieved that Regis has someone to walk back with. Rael reassures himself that he is only doing this for the sake of carrying out a duty and because Regis cannot do much, judging from his physical condition at the moment and he cannot ask Rai to do something. Meanwhile, Grui uses his blue eye to scan for a specific sign on buildings around the city and sees that the sign he found elsewhere is leading in a direction. He asks Gaitan if he thinks there is another Werewolf near them and suspects that it is Muzaka. Gaitan believes that they can get their job done in no time and decides not to tell Kentas and Lunark. Grui agrees with his teammate as they promised to contact them once they have found Muzaka and they haven't found him yet. The duo decide to follow the trail. The children talk to each other about gaming and the boys decide to game once they are back home to raise their scores. The girls warn them that they would be late to school once again but the boys reassure them that they won't 'overgame'. Ikhan teases Shinwoo by saying that he's never the late one and Shinwoo says the same but only when Ikhan wakes him up. Ikhan then reminds him that he never gets up when he wakes him up and the boys start arguing. Rael glances at Regis and is glad that he came along as Regis is really weakened at the moment. Then Shinwoo asks Rael if they want to have another men's meeting but Rael tells him to shut up. However, the boys ignore him and decide to invite Rajak as well...